The Fugitives': Aftermath
by David J
Summary: (One shot) After a harrowing experience, both Sam and Clover have the same nightmare featuring Alex. (Taken down for a couple of days to make improvements


"'The Fugitives': Aftermath"

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Totally Spies or it's characters. I'm just borrowing them for

a while.

NOTE: for the benefit of those who haven't seen the animated series Totally Spies, this

story is based on an episode of that series.

XXXX

Sam, Alex and Clover stand accused of bank robbery by their boss and their fellow

WOOHP agents. After breaking out of their holding cell, the girls comandeered a

WOOHP jet helicopter and used an abandoned fish cannery as a base of operations.

Thanks to a portable satalite link, they reviewed the bank's surveillance tape and noticed

evidence that the camera missed. After fetrieving the evidence, the girls discovered that

it was a piece of "skin" rather than fabric. They also discovered that the "skin" was

manufactured by Replitech Industries, which called for a trip to Replitech Island. Upon

arrival, Sam activated the copter's stealth mode, so they wouldn't be discovered. The

girls found out that a special kind of force field, which only alowed organics to pass

through, surrounded the buildings. Alex was lowered on a rope. She carried a lipstick

sized camera, so the other girls could see what she saw. The girls by the people of the

island and found by their fellow agents. So complete was the surprise, that there wasn't

even time to reel Alex in.

XXXX

And now the story begins

XXXX

While the girls' jet chopper dodged fire from the WOOHP gunships, Alex was literally left

dangling at the end of a rope. She was accidentally swung into the path of one of the

gunships, with the result being the rotor cutting the rope and sending the young spy

plummeting to her death. Clover pressed a button on the console, igniting the jets and Sam

put the chopper into a steep dive. The helicopter sped past their falling friend. Sam

positioned the chopper directly beneath their friend and Clover pressed a button on the

console, activating the rescue device, which opened a hatch in the roof, while

simulaniously the center seat, Alex's seat, moved backward untill it was directly beneath

the opened hatch.

XXXX

At least, that's what was "supposed to happen, or what "should" have happened.

XXXX

But when she pressed the button, to her utter shock, nothing happened. She pressed the

button again and again and again, trying to make the make the device work. Tears were

beginning to blur her vision. Moments later, she and Sam heard a loud thud on the roof of

their aircraft. Followed, shortly afterward, by a blood curdling scream. Both girls watched

helplessly through the canopy, as their friend continued her fatal freefall to the ocean,

which was now only ten feet below them.

XXXX

ALEX! NOOO!

XXXX

Sam awoke with a fright and immediately sat upright in bed. She was sweating as if she

had just run a marathon ( how's that for a shameless plug?) and as a result, her Forrest

Green pajamas were slightly darker now. Her screaming had awakened her mother, who

daughter's bedroom to find out what was wrong.

XXXX

When she opened the door, she saw Sam lying face down in the middle of her queen sized

bed, her head buried in the pillow. Though it was muffled, Gabrielle could hear that her

daughter was crying. She went to Sam's bed and sat down.

XXXX

"Sam...honey, what's wrong?" Gabrielle asked as she slowly and and gently rubbed her

daughter's back. A look of genuine concern o her face.

XXXX

Sam lifted her head from the pillow when she heard her mother's voice and felt the

caress. She looked to the right and saw the look of concern on her mother's face. She

turned over, sat up in her bed and hugged her mother as tightly as she could.

XXXX

"Oh mom," she sobbed, "i-it's Alex!"

"Alex? Carmen's daughter? What' wrong with her dear?" Gabrielle asked.

"She...she...she's..." Sam began to cry again.

Gabrielle had never seen her daughter so upset before. "She's what dear? Alex is what?"

she asked.

"She's...DEAD!" Sam exclaimed and began to cry harder.

"Dead? Well I knew she was sick."

"W-what do you mean 'sick'/" the Redhead sniffed.

"I talked with Carmen just yesterday at the supermarket." Gabriel said, as she handed

her daughter a Kleenex. "She told me that Alex merely had the twenty-four hour flu

and nothing more serious than that."

She then rose from Sam's bed, stretched and slowly yawned. "Don't worry dear, you'll

see her tomorrow. Now go back to sleep." Gabrielle said as she left the room, closing

the door behind her.

XXXX

Sam dried her eyes and blew her nose. In spite of what her mother said, that she would

see Alex tomorrow, she only knew one way to confirm it. She turned on the lamp on her

nightstand, opened the drawer, took out her Comm-powder, which can also be used as

a cellular phone and dialed Alex's phone number. After three rings, she heard a message:

XXXX

"Hello, this is Carmen. No one can come to the phone right now, so please leave a

message at the sound of the beep and one of us will get back to you."

XXXX

Sam didn't wait for the beep, hung up and closed her Comm-powder, put it on the

nightstand, turned off the light, rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. 'Guress I'll

have to wait 'till tomorrow to find out for sure.' she thought.

XXXX

Moments later, she heard her Comm-powder ring, picked up the device and answered

it. "H-hello?"

"Sam? Sammie are you okay?"

It was Alex. 'SHE'S ALIVE!' Sam's mind exclaimed. Tears of joy ran down her cheeks.

"I'm fine. Just had a nightmare,"

"Must have been some nightmare. Anyway, sorry about the missed call. Had to use the

little girls room one last time, I hope. Why are you up at this hour? Oh yeah, Duh...you

told me you had a nightmare."

"Sure did."

Alex yawned into the reciever and said, "Well, I'm going to bed. Give me the skinny

about it tomorrow. Good night."

"Count on it. Good night." Sam said, yawning herself

XXXX

She hung up, closed her Comm-powder, put it back in the drawer, turned off the light

and went to sleep. There was a beautiful smile on her lovely face.

XXXX

3:05 A.M. - Clover's mansion -

Clover was having the same nightmare Sam did. Only her's was more augmented

XXXX

Moments later, she and Sam heard a loud thud on the roof of their aircraft. Followed,

shortly afterward, by a blood curdling scream. Both girls watched helplessly through

the canopy, as their friend continued her fatal freefall to the ocean, which was now only

ten feet below them.

XXXX

"ALEX! NOOO!" Sam screamed, as Alex hit the water with the speed of a motorcycle

and rider hitting a brick wall at sixty miles an hour.

XXXX

Sam brought the chopper down so low that the landing gear, if it were down, was

completely submerged. After putting the copter on hover, Clover opened the side door

and she and Sam brought the listless body of their friend aboard, gently laid her on the

floor and carefully turned her over. An immediate scan of her body revealed the worst.

Alex had broken most of her ribs and ruptured her spleen. Sam knelt beside her and held

her hand, while Clover got a blanket and pillow and bundled her up.

XXXX

After a few minutes of mouth-to-mouth, Alex came to. She coughed up sea water, which

was followed, shortly afterward, by her own blood. Then she opened her eyes and smiled

at her friends. Alex squeezed Sam's hand as best she could, given her condition. She also

reached up with her free hand and touched Clover's cheek.

XXXX

"C-Clover...(cough)...S-Sammie...(cough)...I-I love you guys." Alex said weekly. Those

were the last words that she ever spoke. The raven-haired spy slowly closed her eyes

and turned her head toward Clover. Alex's breathing became less ragged, then calmer,

then it stopped altogether. Her hand slid from Clover's cheek. The blonde spy's facial

expression changed from one of great concern, to one of utter panic, to one of sheer

terror.

XXXX

Sam felt for a pulse and found one. It was weak, but it was there. Minutes passed and

Alex's pulse grew weaker...and weaker...and weaker...untill there was no pulse at all

and her hand slipped from Sam's grasp. Alex was dead.

XXXX

Sam cried like she never had before. The smartest of his group, ghe hugged her dead

friend, in a desperate attempt to trsnsfer her body heat to Alex. It didn't work.

XXXX

Clover trudged back to her co-pilot's seat, sat down, put her head down on the control

console and started to cry. She pounded on the console with her fist to emphisize her

anguish. It was then that the rescue device, which would have saved Alex's life, worked

exactly as it should have. Clover glared at the center seat with fire in her eyes. "Oh sure,

'now' you work properly, you STUPID PIECE OF SHIT!"

XXXX

Samhad never heard either of her friends swear before, but given what just happened,

she wasn't about to say anything to Clover about to say anything to Clover about her

language.

XXXX

The blonde rose from her seat and, with a strength born of pure adrenaline, ripped the

the seat from its moorings and threw it out the still opened door. After throwing the seat

away, Clover went back to her own seat and sat down. Instead of hearing a distant splash,

which would mean that the hurled seat had hit the water, she heard a very loud crash, like

the breaking of glass. The sound made her cringe.

XXXX

Clover opened her eyes, but instead of seeing a control console and the world through a

helicopter windshield, she saw only a creamy color. She tried to rub her eyes, but found

that she couldn't. She pushed herself back a little and found that she was really lying on

her stomach, with her head at the foot of her bed. How she got into that position, she

really didn't know. Although she surmised that it must have happened during the night.

She felt a gentle breeze, looked to her right, saw a pillow sized hole in her sliding glass

door and realized that was the crash she heard.

XXXX

She heard her mother telling her, for the third time, to get out of bed or she'll be late for

school. She looked at her clock radio and saw that it was almost ten minutes 'till eight.

Quickly, she got out of bed and took off her pajamas. Then she ran to the bathroom,

hoping that no one would see her in just a pair of panties. Once in the bathroom, she

turned on the shower. After a few minutes, she removed her panties and stepped into

the stall. After shampooing and rinsing her hair and shaving her legs, she turned off the

off the water and stepped out of the stall. After drying herself, she wrapped a towel

around herself. Then she went to her room, got out the blow dryer and dryed her hair.

She dressed and picked up her car keys, left her mansion and drove to school, trying

hard not to think about life without Alex along the way. She got to school in record

time and entered. The first thing she did was to go to the girls' restroom for the dayly

make-up check.

XXXX

In the restroom were Donna Ramone, Sam and...

"ALEX!" Clover exclaimed, as she ran over to give the girl the biggest hug she'd ever

recieved.

"Hey Clover. Good to see you too." said a befuddled Alex.

A few moments later, the girls left the restroom. "So Clover, you must've had the same

kind of dream I had." Sam said.

Just then, Mandy walked up to the girls. "And what dream would "that" be, hmm? The

one where "she" becomes the most popular girl in school? As if." she said, pointing at

Clover.

"Actually Mandy, that would be more like a dream come true for me. Sam meant a

nightmare. You know, like "you" becoming student body president."

XXXX

Mandy gave Clover an 'If looks could kill, you'd be dead' look and stormed off.

XXXX

Donna Ramone, who always wore a leather jacket to school (i.e Fonzie from Happy

Days.) shouted "Hey Mandy! If I were you, which I'm glad I'm not, I'd quit while I was

behind!"

XXXX

Mandy turned around, stuck out her tounge and continued on her way.

XXXX

"Well "that" was a total Grade School move." Alex said. She and the other girls giggled.

Donna turned to Alex and said "Ya know Alex, our friendship got off ta kinda a rocky

start."

"That's for sure. I wondered if you would give me time to write out my will." Alex said.

Donna just stared at Alex for a few seconds. "Whatever. What I'm tryin' ta say is, you've

shown me more kindness than anyone else. Thanks." she said.

"Aww, you're welcome Donna." Alex said as she hugged her friend.

"Hey, hey, hey, watch the leather!" Donna complained mildly.

XXXX

Alex pulled away, but saw the smile on her friend's face.

XXXX

"Well, later girls." said Donna, as she walked away.


End file.
